Our Year in Hogwarts
by darkshadowheart
Summary: It's the seventh year and another wizarding tournament comes around in Hogwart. A new school is entering the tournament. what secrets do the students of this school bring
1. A Ride Home

Our year in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

A Ride Home

A train was making its way back to Toronto carrying many young witches. It was the end of the school year for the students of Salem Witches Academy and a time for fun and excitement. Four friends were sitting in a compartment talking enthusiastically about the Wizarding Cup. It was the first time in centuries that the Salem Witches Academy (SWA for short) was allowed to enter this event. It took place in Europe, it was meant for the students to compete. Before, it was once called the TriWizarding Cup, but the name was changed when SWA was invited to join. They were invited to make contact with the schools of Hogwarts, Beauxbaton and Drumstrang. These were schools in Europe, while SWA was located in Canada. The three schools had decided to make contacts with the other school as soon as the death of Lord Voldemort was confirmed. When the threat was gone, they felt safe to contact other schools. The only willing participant was SWA.

The four girls were going to be entering their seventh year in SWA and they were recently also approved to join the trip to Europe to compete. They were definitely a unique group. Lyris a.k.a "Lyly" and Christa a.k.a "Nikki" came from rich pureblood families, while Sarah and Kristle a.k.a. "Mom" came from a mix of wizard and muggle background (halfbloods). It was just not their backgrounds that were different, even though that alone was a large gap to some people, it was also their appearance. Lyris, who barely reached 5'4ft, got her looks from her Spanish background, with shoulder length dark brown wavy hair and olive skin. She was the least pureblood looking to have ever been born, due to her choice of wardrobe. Nikki, who was slightly taller than Lyris, came from Filipino descent and had light brown skin and straight black hair. Sarah towering over the two at 5'7 had golden blond hair, green eyes and creamy white skin. Last but not least was Kristle, who towered Sarah just slightly at 5'8 had brunette hair and fair skin. Unfortunately one could never really tell what Krisle's true hair color was since she had a habit changing the colour, at the moment it was jet black.

They sat at the same compartment they always sat every year and in the exact same position. "So you think that there are any cute guys there?" Nikki asked, looking at Kristle sitting across from her. "There better be or else this trip blows" she replied, while keeping an eye at Lyris. "Ly, I think you had enough chocolate, your starting to grin like an idiot," Kristle warned as she grabbed the chocolate frog away from her friend. Lyris in response just took out another chocolate and stuffed it in her mouth, chewed and stuck her tongue out. Sarah who was sitting next to Kristle took her book and hit Lyris on the arm, "Ly quit, we're going to be there soon and then we can have lunch." " Fine… where are we going to lunch anyways?" Lyris asked as she put her sweets away. It was a typical question for Lyris, since she ate often, even though she gains no weight from it. The discussion soon continued to where they were going to eat and it carried on for quite some time. It was always a struggle for them to decide where to eat, because they had different preferences.

**Ding** "10 minutes to Toronto" **ding**

"Ok you know what this is taking forever, who picked the last time?" Kristle said, quite annoyed.

"I did, which means that its Sarah's turn" Nikki responded.

"I say Italian restaurant," Sarah said with finality. After that was decided they all started to gather all their things to start unloading from the train. It was tradition for them to eat out before having to face their own families at home. The main thing that have kept them together all these years was the common fact that each was not very fond of their parents or families and also the fact that they knew each other from such a young age.

After unloading and eating lunch at a nearby Italian restaurant, they each headed their own way, promising to meet up a few days later to watch a movie. Though they were witches they still kept up with muggle ways. While Lyris and Nikki were collected by their drivers, Sarah and Kristle were collected by their parents. Throughout the summer they met up often in Lyris' mansion and before they knew it, it was close to the beginning of their seventh year.


	2. A Day to Shop

A day to Shop

"Hey guys!" Sarah greeted. Today they were going shopping for their school supplies. They were all gathered near the pool at Lyris' mansion. Sarah took a seat next to Nikki and watched as Lyris paced. From afar one would think that she was talking to herself, but as you looked closer you could see a headset

"Yes mom, it's ok… Uncle Severus will be there so everything will be fine. No, he won't be with me on my way there, but he teaches in the school so everything will be fine." Lyris was trying to confirm with her mom that she was going to be fine, but Lyris always had problems keeping out of trouble. "Ok. Bye Mom" she ended the conversation and turned to her friend.

All three of her friends looked at her with curious look and asked, "Uncle Severus?"

"Oh, you know… that uncle that I spend a lot of my summers with when we go to family vacation. He's not really my uncle by blood but more like he married my aunt, but she passed away and he still keeps in touch. He teaches in Hogwarts as the potions master." Lyris explain.

"The creepy looking one that we saw, and scared the daylights out of me" Sarah asked questioningly as she played with the hem of her skirt.

"That would be Uncle Severus or Professor Snape. But who cares… lets go and get this shopping over with." Lyris answered.

As they got to Wizarding shops they all separated to complete the last of their shopping, they had promised to meet at the bookstore.

"Ok the little one is missing." Kristle said as Sarah meet her Nikki at the front of the bookstore.

"Mom!" Lyris yelled as she reached her friends, "Sorry the lineups at the Quidditch store was long and I really needed a new broom servicing kit."

"It's fine, we should get this over with. Remember, only the books that we need for school and whatever extra reading… do not buy until we confirm that we are not buying the same thing." She explained in her motherly way. After an hour in the bookstore, they met up close to the counter and looked over the books. Some of the extra books that they picked were similar and those they put back. The rest they bought and then they left for home.


	3. Traveling

Traveling

Lyris stepped out of the Mercedes Benz and helped her driver with her luggage. Her mother frowned upon the fact that she would help out hired help in front of people, but this was something that Lyris always did. It was not that her parents were mean people. It was just that they were suppose to be rich purebloods and people looked up to them, they must show authority. They were also rich in the muggle world, so Lyris always tried her best to look common. She wore plain baggy track pants and a thin hoodie, which was something that she wore often. Her parents tried to make her dress like a girl, but she had never been fond of it. Her brother and her were close and she obviously picked up his habits, but as they grew up her brother started to wear decent clothes, she however did not. She did wear girly clothes at times, but rarely. After time her parents just gave up on her and asked as long as she was not being photographed and not going socializing, it was fine. After her driver finished they took it to the train and they headed towards the café.

"Charles, want some coffee?" Lyris asked politely.

"Hungry again are you?" He responded with a question.

"You know me, got to eat something…all the time"

The students going to Hogwarts left the day before the other students did, and would travel to Europe by flying carriages. At the café Lyris order for herself and for her driver, another thing her mother did not like. They sat there and talked for a while until, Nikki arrived with her driver, Sam. Nikki and Lyris connected quite well together because they had the similar views about the whole pureblood thing and with family issues. Her family was not known or as rich as Lyris' but she was still high up there. Nikki bought coffee for Sam and they all sat together. Sam and Charles were not allowed to leave until they saw Lyris and Nikki off. Not too long after Nikki pointed towards Sarah and her family.

"Don't you wish our parents cared that much, to at least drop us of?" Nikki asked her.

"Well, I do sometimes, but then Sarah's life is no picnic either. Her dad died when she was little and we still have ours."

"But we don't see ours."

"Well, can't have it all." Lyris shrugged and got up to walk towards Sarah's family. Nikki followed and both of them greeted Sarah, her mom and her older sister. After much talking Sarah's family left and they headed back to the café.

"Kristle not here yet?" Sarah asked. She was the only one who didn't call her Mom because they were more like sisters and they were the same height. She had asked because usually Kristle got there first.

"Oh! There she is" Lyris pointed at a family not too far off. They got together and said they're greetings towards Kristle parents. After that they all got on the train and settled for the long ride there.

During the train ride, they usually sat the same place and kept it quite. They were not like most groups of girls that gossiped all the time. They could sit quietly and read, while listening to music to each of their mp3's. They did talk for some time during the trip, but mostly read or slept. The only time that they talked the most was during lunch.

"Niks wake up were almost there," Lyris tried waking her up. "Mum she ain't waking up." Kristle lowered her book, as did Sarah. Kristle poked her on the side and she jumped and fell of the chair. She was really ticklish on the side. They laughed it up and decided to put their cloaks on to get ready. The cloaks were pure black and simple, but what was interesting was that the hood covered the entire face, from onlookers.

As they stepped out of the train, they gathered at the platform, with 20 something other students.

"Welcome back student! In a few moments we will be heading towards the carriages and by the time u are awake you will be heading towards Hogwarts. Each carriage can hold up to 7-8 people, so separate into groups and pick a carriage," Miss Notte, our headmistress. She then led us all towards the two carriages, the four girls chose the second one and settle din for the ride. While in the carriages we were given our assignments for the year, we were to study independently and we were told where we were going to be staying.


	4. Hogwarts

Hogwarts

When they arrived they were showed to a chamber with the other school. As we stood there they waited for our school to be called.

"Ly check out the cutie over there" Nikki pointing at some guy but trying to be subtle.

"Which one?" Lyris responded while craning her neck for a better look but with to no avail.

"The dude over there" Nikki tried again.

"You idiot there all dudes, Drumstrang is an all guys school. Be specific." Kristle joined in.

"And clothing don't count cuz they all in uniform" Sarah added.

" Oh never mind." Nikki answered.

"Ladies keep quiet" Miss Notte said to the four.

"Sorry headmistress" they said at once.

Not too long after the two schools had gone and then they were called. They filed in two lines, Lyris and Nikki being in the front and Kristle and Sarah at the back, because of their heights. They soon started walking towards the Great Hall.

At the same time in the Slytherin table

"This year is going to be brilliant." Blaise Zabini commented to his best friend, Draco Malfoy.

"Can't wait to see who the schools champions are… hopefully I get picked," Draco responded. Life had changed for everyone since the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Draco's father was now in Azkaban and he was free to be a normal teen. Things between the houses became less strained, but that didn't mean that they were all friends. Harry Potter and his friends have called a truce with the Slytherin at the end of the 6th year and were in friendlier terms.

"Can't wait to see this new school, I've never met any Canadians. They said that the school was very muggle oriented. What do you suppose that means?" Blaise inquired. Before Draco could respond the ladies of SWA had entered the Great Hall in two lines, right in the middle of hall. The people were curios because the faces could not be seen.

**Lyris' view**

"Nice place…really huge… don't like the staring though" She said to herself and kept moving until she reached the front. When she stopped the rest of her class stopped. They were lined up from the front to the end of the hall facing the front. They were all waiting for me to turn; when I did turn to my left I was facing Nikki. As I did this everyone did the same thing. We were like soldiers, and as we saw our headmistress at the door and that was our signal to kneel on one knee. We kept this position until the headmistress greeted the headmaster Dumbledore and said "Rise." With that comment we all rose. "Please be comfortable and take your seat," the headmaster informed us. With that we all took a seat at the only table left. As we took of our robes it magically transformed all our clothes to our uniform. Our uniform consisted a blue kilt, knee high socks, white French cut shirt and black shoes. This was surprising because we were not told about it, but at the moment I didn't care, cuz there was food on the table.

**Draco's view**

"Oh man, what is up with the cloaks… can't see anything." Draco looked with some disappointment. As they rose from kneeling and took off their cloaks, he got to see the uniforms and the faces. "Hey not bad… some look cute."

**Normal**

The girls sat next to each other and across from each other at the end of the table.

"Now this is my kind of place" Lyris commented as she looked at the food set at the table. They all laughed at this and started to eat.

"Pst! Ly Is that your Uncle Severus?" Sarah asked as she pointed towards the table where the professors ate. Lyris turned to take a look at the table since she was facing away from it and nodded in agreement. Lyris smiled at her uncle when he noticed her looking at him. In response he smiled to her. Out of everyone in Lyris' family her Uncle Severus was the one she was close to, well except her brother. He spent every summer with her at some vacation and they would catch up. To her he was as close to a father to her, and for him she was as close to a daughter.

**In the Gryffindor table**

"Hey Ron! Snape just smiled! I never even knew he could do that…. Maybe I'm just hallucinating" Harry Potter commented to his friend, while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Are you alright Harry? Snape never smiles and who would he be smiling at?" Ron replied as he tried to decide what to eat next.

"He was smiling at the girl with the wavy hair in SWA" Hermione responded.

"You saw it? Good! I am not going crazy" he said relieved to know that he was not losing his mind.

"Wonder why he would smile at her?" Ron asked, and then a thought struck him. "Hey what if it's his daughter?"

"He's married?" Hermione asked doubtingly

"There is more of him?" Harry appalled by the thought.

"You know what? Let's stop talking about this cuz I am fast losing my appetite." Ron responded while holding his stomach.

**In the Slytherin table**

"Hey Blaise, did you see that?" Draco asked his friend.

"Yeah, Professor Snape smiled. Who would have thought he was capable of that."

"Wonder who he was smiling at?"

"Dunno, can't see anything from here." Blaise responded and continued to eat. Draco was curios because for as long as he has known Professor Snape, he rarely smiled. He had known Professor Snape long before Hogwarts. He was Draco's Godfather, but there were no special privileges to this, he was treated as regular student.

**Normal view**

"Now that everyone is done having their fill we will head to our beds. Students of Drumstrang, your quarters will be in your ship, Beauxbatons quarters will be in their luxurious carriage and Salem witches will have a tent near the edge of the forbidden forest. Tomorrow is Saturday and I hope that you will take it upon yourselves to explore the castle. Hogwarts students, I hope that you will be most kind to help our guest in giving them tours around the immense castle. And that will be all for tonight. Once again I welcome all the students to Hogwarts." After Professor Dumbledore finished with his speech all the other headmasters proceeded to take their students to their designated area. Some Hogwarts students left behind, mostly the Gryffindors and the Slytherin. The Salem student decided to wait out the crowd.

"Hey Guys, I'm going to go talk to my uncle. Tell me when we're going." Lyris told her friends as she stood and made her way to her headmistress to ask permission.

"Sure Ly" all three responded. After asking permission she was on her way to greeting her uncle.

**Lyris' point of view**

"I miss him so much, we didn't get time to spend that much this summer." As I approached him I don't think he realized I was heading his way until I got closer. He was standing next to a lady and a table full of students wearing green ties. The moment he saw me, I ran full speed, yelled "Uncle" and jumped in his arms. It was really childish of me and a bit loud, since everyone left stared at me and uncle but at the time I did not care. My uncle responded to me by bending down, catching me as I flung myself at him and kissed the top of my head. He had to bend cuz he was six foot something and well i had barely passed 5ft. After a few more moments he slipped me down, but I was still holding on to his waist.

"Minerva, I would like you to meet my niece, Lyris" My Uncle introduced me to the lady next to him. " Ly, this is Professor McGonogall, she a colleague and the teacher to transfiguration."

"Hello, Professor," I straightened out and stood away from my Uncle, but he still had his arms around me.

"Hello dear, Severus talks so much about you, it is good to finally meet you," she held out her hand and I shook it. "Well I will leave to get you two to catch up." Uncle proceeded to lead me towards the end of the table with all the students wearing green. On the way people were staring at us, which was a bit unnerving.

"Take a seat Ly." He held out a chair and I sat on it.

"How was your trip here?"

"It was good uncle, but…umm… why are they all staring at me like I lost my head?" I asked while looking around.

"Well they don't normally see their head of house and potions master being jumped, as you say it, by a girl from a school, that before tonight was never heard of" he responded calmly.

"What house is this then uncle?"

"This is the Slytherin house. Most that are left at this table are 7th years. Over there are the Gryffindors and their head of house would be professor McGonogall, those left are also in 7th year."

"I see… well what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Nothing as of yet. Why?"

"Wanna give my friends and I a tour?"

"If I can not then one of the people from my house will do so."

"Ok then."

"How about before breakfast I come and pick you and your friends from your quarters and then we can go from there. I'll come at around 8:30. Breakfast is usually at 8 but it's a bit later during weekends."

"That should be fine with me."

"Ly we gotta go." Nikki tapped me at the shoulder. I hadn't even realized that she was close to me because I was not paying that much attention to the surroundings.

"Oh! Um… Niks I want you to meet my Uncle Severus or Professor Snape and Uncle I want you to meet Christa, well I call her Nikki, but yeah…" I said as introductions to each of them. I slowly stood and my Uncle followed me. He held out his hand and shook Nikki's. "Pleasure to meet you Christa; I have heard a lot about you and her other friends." As he said this my other friends came towards us and I introduced them as well. I gave my uncle a hug and a kiss on the cheek before I left. On my way to the tent I told them about how my Uncle was going to give us a tour. They were fine with this except,

"8:30! On a Saturday, does that even exist?" Nikki complained. She was not a morning person. It takes us at least 15 minutes to get her up from bed and that is when she is cooperating. After that little outburst Mom calmed her down and told her she had to do it, there was no arguing after that. We didn't call her mom for no reason.

The tent was a large one that reminded me of the circus tent. At the side of it there was six other smaller tents. Each small tent could fit 4-5 people comfortably, that was where we were to sleep. The large tent was where we were to study and there was a fitness area as well and a library. We got the one at the edge of all of them and headed to bed.


	5. Tour of Hogwarts

Tour of Hogwarts

At seven in the morning the next day, there was a girl who was trying to creep out of her quarters and trying not to wake her roommates.

"Ly are you going running?" Sarah whispered as she stuck her head out of her room. She was the light sleeper in the group.

"Yeah I'm just going to go near the lake. I have my cell, just call if you guys need me," I said to her. This was common to all of them. Lyris always woke up earlier than the rest and had a morning run. Out of all of them she was the athletic one and did all the sports that she could get into. She always told Sarah where she was going and she always carried her cell phone. There was one time that she forgot to tell Sarah and they panicked because they couldn't find her. During that time she was trying out a new trail and they couldn't find her.

"All right, try to get back by like 8. See you later." Since Sarah was up she went through her morning ritual. She took a shower, woke up Kristle and got changed. Sarah did not even bother to try and get Nikki to get up, she was hopeless. Only Kristle and Ly could get her up. Kristle could get her up because well… she was somewhat scary, with her motherly like ways. Ly could get up because she throws a bucket of cold water; she had done it quite often.

8 am Lyris view

I felt something vibrate in my pocket, which was my cell phone. In SWA muggle thinks worked as long as we put a charm on them. We were allowed to do the same in Hogwarts. I took out the cell phone and answered.

"Little one, get your ass back here, its 8 already, your uncle will be here. You have to shower or else you'll smell like old socks." Kristle said in her fake nice voice.

"Yes mom, I'm coming," I responded. I continued running towards the tents and I got there in 15 minutes. As I got there, I noticed I was not alone. There were two people standing in the middle of the semi-circle of tent looking really confused. It seemed like they were arguing about something.

"Ok, don't you think that we're a bit early?" a boy with brown curly hair said to the person next to him.

"We're early because we have to ask which tent they are in. We don't know remember, Professor Snape never mentioned it" the blond boy answered his friend.

"Who is up in this ungodly hour? And why are we doing this?" The first boy said in annoyance.

"For the record you lazy ass, I get up this early. Lets get this over with," the blond one said to his friend and dragging him towards the large tent.

"Excuse me, did you guys need some help" I asked them after they took their first step. They jumped as I said this because they never saw me. I was always told that I sneaked up to people too much.

"Oh! Umm.. we're looking for someone." The blond was saying. I was going to ask who, but my cell vibrated again. I excused myself and clicked on the speaker phone.

"LYRIS BALBOSA LIM DATOR AGUILAR, GET YOUR SORRY ASS HERE NOW!" Mom screamed at me. I guess speaker phone was a mistake. The two boys jumped at the yelling.

"OK! I'm outside, I'm coming in." I said trying to recover. I looked at the two boys and they had the look of great confusion. "Sorry about that but… I'm running late. So who are you looking for.

"You, I guess. That is if your name is actually Lyris. Professor Snape sent us," the blond one responded, while the other one kept looking at my cell like it was the most fascinating thing.

"Umm… Why?" I was just as confused as the other boy, but for a different reason.

"Well he said he couldn't make it because he had a meeting with the other professors. We are suppose to give you a tour."

"Ok then, come with me," I lead them to the tent.

"Guys! I'm back and We got company." I informed as I stepped into the tent. On the couch was Nikki trying to get a little bit more sleep. Sarah was on the recliner reading some book. Kristle I was guessing was upstairs. My guess was confirmed as she came down the stairs. Sarah lowered her book and poked Nikki, which resulted in her falling on the ground.

"What is up with the poking?" Nikki said annoyingly. All of us laughed a bit, before they looked at the guys next to me.

"Guys this is…umm… I never got your name," I said trying to introduce them.

"Oh! I'm Blaise Zambini and this is Draco Malfoy." The boy with brown hair introduced himself and his friend.

"Ok then, well I think you know that I am Lyris. That over by the hallway is Kristle, the one yelling on the cell. Over there on the floor is Christa, just call her Nikki. The last one is Sarah, over by the recliner," I said as a way of introduction. My friends nodded as a way of greeting. "They're going to be giving us a tour. Uncle apparently has some staff meeting. I know… I'm going." I responded to Kristle as she gave me a death glare. "Guys take a seat, I just need to shower and change." I walked away, leaving my cell on the coffee table.

Normal view

As Lyris left to shower, her friends talked a little with the boys. Actually, Kristle and Nikki talked; Sarah just sat there and read. She had a bad habit of not talking to people unless she knew them for some time. They always joked that she took the "Don't talk to strangers" too literally, but they got used to it. Blaise sat next to Draco opposite from the Nikki, and looked at the cell with some curiosity. Nikki noticed this, "I'm guessing that you're a pureblood that know nothing of the muggle world." She asked questioningly.

"What makes you say that?" He responded. Everyone's conversation ended and was looking at the two of them.

"Well it looks like you've never seen a cell before. It's a muggle object so I'm taking a wild guess." Nikki commented.

"Well yeah I am actually a pureblood and so is Draco." He responded. "So, What's a cell phone?"

"It's a way for muggles to communicate. Don't feel bad, if I didn't grow up with muggles I wouldn't know what it was either." Nikki explained. They had to elaborate on the cell phone to the two boys and that took some time.

"Ok I'm done let go!" Lyris said to her friends, who were all crowded over the coffee table looking at her cell phone. They all looked up and started to move away and head outside. While they were walking they all talked and found out that Draco was Professor Snape's godson, which to Lyris was weird.

"We're missing a short one." Kristle commented as she looked around near her. "There she is," pointing towards the outside of their close crowd. Lyris ran to them and held on to Kristle's arm. "What did I tell you about walking behind me? If I can't see you, then I presume you're dead or dying."

"I know… I just like walking at the back." Lyris said trying to defend herself. The continued towards the Great Hall, on the way there they met up with some people

"Hey Potter, Weasley, Granger," Blaise greeted them. Draco nodded in a way of greeting.

"Hey Zambini, Malfoy." The boy named Potter responded. The other two also nodded.

"What's with the entourage?" Potter asked, referring to the 4 girls.

"Oh! Ummm… they're from SWA. We're suppose to tour then around the school, as a favor to Snape," Draco explained.

"Aren't you Professor Snape's niece?" the girl name Granger asked.

"Yeah… Guess everyone heard that… ha!... Oh! These are my friends…ummm… Kristle, Christa and Sarah. Just call Christa Nikki, we get confused with Kristle and Christa." Lyris responded as a way of introduction.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, pleasure to meet you."

"So What's with the last name?" Nikki piped in.

"Oh! Long story… I'll explain during breakfast, if you'll sit at the Gryffindor table," Hermione responded.

"Ummm. We kind of have to explain to them a few things and I think that a Slytherin sitting at the Gryffindor table is something… odd." Draco commented.

"Well, why don't you all eat with us at our table? Think of it as common ground." Kristle suggested and started to walk, the others soon followed. It was quite a site to see, rival houses sitting and talking in a friendly manner.

Not a lot of people knew that after the downfall of Lord Voldermort, Blaise and Draco visited the 12 Grimmauld Place. They spent time there because the only one Draco felt comfortable with, aside from Blaise and his mother was Snape. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the summer there so that Harry could visit Lupin and catch up with things. While they were there, they developed a sort of a truce or friendship. Calling each other last name was just a habit that didn't want to go away. This was the first time that the group ever sat or talked in a civil manner in front of anyone from school.

During breakfast there weren't a lot of people there so it was somewhat quieter. The group decided that they tour around the school and then head to Hogsmead in the afternoon. It wasn;t a thourough tour, just the important places. They ate and asked questions about one another. Everything was going smoothly until Hermione asked. "So what are you planning to do tonight?" She asked curiously. Nikki and Lyris perked up to this question and replied, "Brain, what are we going to do tonight?" Nikki asked with a huge smile.

"What we do every night Pinky… Try to take over the world!" Ly responded trying to hold down her giggles.

"Narf," Nikki responded.

"Oh God! They started" Sarah said as she buried her face in her hands in annoyance and humiliation.

"Pinky and the Brain….Brain…Brain" Lyris and Nikki sang together. They soon feel down laughing.

"Don't mind them, they're just crazy… It bugs the hell out of Sarah when they do that." Kristle explained to the 5 confused people across from her. "To answer the question earlier, we usually watch movies during Saturday nights, you're welcome to join." She offered. Hermione and Harry who understood what movies were enthusiastically agreed. The other three were confused, "Movies?"

"You'll see tonight," Kristle answered. As she said this she reached over to Sarah and grabbed her waffle.

"Hey, that's mine. Slap Keep your hands off." Sarah said as she noticed her waffle move.

"Yoink!" Kristle grabbed the waffle from Sarah and quickly stuffed it in her mouth. Sarah had a look of horror and slapped her again. After Kristle finished swallowing she stuck her tongue out and smacked Sarah on the head. This then turned into a full fledge slapping war.

"Oy! And they say we're crazy!" Nikki commented while rolling her eyes.

"White people! Cease and Desist! I am trying to eat here." Lyris said to the two people sitting next to her. She proceeded to stuff her mouth with food and continued as if nothing happened. The other 5 people just looked on in amazement. There were too people hitting each other and their friends were sitting next to them continuing to eat as if this was normal. The 5 people guessed that this was a normal occurrence, but why it was normal was confusing to them.

During the tour they met up with many people doing the same thing. The 4 girls were getting along quite well with Hermione. Hermione enjoyed the company of girls because she was able to talk about the things that she was interested in, books. Hermione was taking the opportunity to talk to girls that were not too into fashion or the latest gossip compared to her roommates. The boys didn't mind because they talked mostly about Quidditch. As the tour cam to an end they headed back to the Great Hall for lunch. They all sat at their own respective table. The plans for Hogsmeade trip for the group was cancelled due to the meeting that the Headmistress of SWA called for. The meeting was for some rules to be followed and about their classes. The groups decided to meet in front of the Great Hall after dinner so they could all go together to the movie night, though some were still skeptical about it. The four girls then started towards the tent to go to the meeting.

**4 hours later**

"Look at all this work! Do they even expect us to have lives?" Nikki commented as the girls were walking towards their tent. She was looking at the 5 long parchments of assignments that they had to receive. It was their assignment for the rest of the year. Each had in their hands a copy of this assignment and each had a look of disappointment.

"Its not that bad Nikki, at least we don't have to go to a lot of classes, just some or if we do test." Sarah said trying to comfort Nikki.

"Yeah I guess…" Nikki agreed reluctantly.

" Look we don't have to do anything now, so lets have fun and worry about it Monday," Kristle suggested.

" How about a picnic and some flying over the lake? I saw a tree by the lake that we could go to," Lyris said enthusiastically.

"Only Ly would think of food at a time like this." Nikki said as she shoved Lyris into the tent. Their tent was no ordinary tent because naturally they were witches. The tent was made to suite the needs of the occupants. The inside looked like a muggle apartment because to them that was their entire ideal place. There were many muggle things as much as magical things everywhere in the tent. From the outside it looked like a regular square tent that most people have seen, but it was the inside that was amazing. The tent was a two-story place. The first floor had the living room, kitchen and study area. On the left side of the door was a smaller open area for the kitchen and a small dinning set. Further along there was study area for the girls and bookshelves filled to the brim with books of all sorts. In the back of the whole floor were the stairs that lead to the rooms upstairs. Each girl had a room for themselves and two bathrooms. The right side of the tent, across from the kitchen was the living room area. It had 2 comfortable couches and two recliners grouped together in front of the wide plasma screen. Across from the study was the lounging area, it had a baby piano and three other comfortable chairs next to it, facing the fireplace. Next to each chair were different instruments, a cello, a Spanish guitar and a bass guitar. Next to the fireplace were two-bird post and a cat scratching post.


	6. A dip in the lake

A dip in the lake

"So, Lyris go get our brooms, Nikki help me get some food and Sarah get a blanket and a picnic basket" Kristle delegated. Lyris ran in each room and grabbed their brooms and a quaffle. Nikki and Kristle prepared for some snacks and Sarah went in search of a basket. After everyone was ready, they left and headed towards the lake. Everyone settled under the large willow tree. Kristle and Lyris decided to fly around and play catch with the Quaffle. Nikki decided to get some sketches in and climbed on the tree branches to get a better view. Sarah stayed on the blanket and with the basket.

"Niks, you should stay down here, you might fall in the lake," Sarah warned as she took out a book to read.

"Nah, I'll be fine, I'll be careful," Nikki assured her. Not too far from them Kristle and Lyris were playing high in the air.

"Here Mom, Catch!" Lyris threw the Quaffle really hard, without noticing where it was heading. Kristle who was not paying much attention went for it. As she flew, she paid more attention to the Quaffle and less on where she was going. As she caught the Quaffle she lost her balance and went straight for Nikki. Nikki was not paying much attention either as she was trying to sketch the scenery in front of her. Both collided, with so much force that they fell in the lake. They made a huge splash and tried to float up. As this was going on Sarah and Lyris were thorn between horror and amusement, they both then started laughing. Lyris flew down and pulled Nikki out of the water and got her back on the grass. Kristle swam back sputtering and trying not to laugh. "Told you, you'd fall into the lake," With that comment they all laughed really hard. When they could contain their laughter they dried up, talked and ate.

"So the question of the day is should we inform the judges of our special powers?" Nikki asked the group as she ate a grape.

"Do we need to tell them? I mean the Headmistress knows, that good enough, right?" Ly responded.

"Well how about this, we tell them if we get chosen as the school champion. If not then we say nothing." Kristle said as they all tried to come of ways to figure out their problems. All four girls were unique and different from other witches. When they were younger, they had always felt out of place from other muggle kids. They each knew the reason as to why they were different. Sarah knew that her mom was a witch, while Kristle knew that her father was a wizard. Nikki and Lyris already expected this because everyone in their family was witches and wizards. They never told each other about their family secret, but to them it was devastating to know that they were going to be separated. They had known each other since they were in kindergarten and had been inseparable since then. They each made their own excuse as to why they were all leaving. It was when they were going to their first year in SWA that they met up once again. They all accidentally meet up at the café that they now meet every year. This to them was the greatest thing to happened.

Everything was great when they were in their first year. They had finally found people that they could be comfortable with and they no longer had to keep their family secrets from each other. It was on their second year that they noticed something different. Through out the year, the noticed some changes. They were able to perform spells unconsciously without a wand in need and they're moods did something odd. When Lyris got mad one time she started to smoke and Kristle who was frustrated made their whole room vibrate, kind of like an earthquake. There were many other incidents that showed that they we were certainly different from other witches and wizards. They informed the Headmistress about these occurrences and they were told something that changed their lives. They were told that they were Elemental. Elementals were witches and wizards that were connected to the four elements and were gifted with different kinds of magic.

When they found out, they did all they could to find out more, unfortunately, Elementals were rare. They were so rare that the last elementals were half a century ago. In a way it fascinated them, they had different powers and was developing it together. As much as it was fascinating, it was also disappointing; they were once again different from their peers. The Headmistress wanted them to develop their powers openly. In classes, people found them frightening because they could do wand less magic. They were once again seen as outsiders. It didn't help that their magic got out of hand sometimes. Lyris, who always had a temper that compared to no one, would make things burst into flames. When these things occurred Sarah had to be around to put the fire out, with water. Kristle would take her anger or frustration with tiny earthquakes or weather changes. Nikki had light breezes when she was on a good mood and she had little tornados when she was angry. Sarah when upset or frightened turned invisible/ evaporated, she did this often. It took years to get used o the powers, but they did it eventually. Their classmates soon felt comfortable with them and were fascinated with their powers. At first they needed wands as a way to stable their powers, but they soon mastered it and only had them as a habit.

They never wanted anyone outside of their school to know of their powers, because they just wanted to be normal. With this competition they wanted to be fair with the other schools, if it was necessary for them to know then they would tell, if not then even better. One of the main reasons that they didn't want anyone to know was, they didn't want to be treated differently. They don't exactly know what made them elementals, but they think that it was the elemental magic that drew them together. This explained how people so different could ever stand to be friends with one another.

After discussing the consequences of them telling others of their powers they decided that they would only do so if necessary. As the sun was setting they headed back to the tent. It would soon be dinner time and then movie night. Dinner was uneventful, well what they considered normal anyways. Sarah laughed so hard that pumpkin juice squirted out of her mouth. Kristle laughed while holding her side, just like what Lyris was doing and Nikki fell of her chair once again. The joke was not all that funny, but it brought back good times. "Hey guys… remember that time…" Lyris started and then the others continued with the memories that they had, when someone or themselves did something stupid. It was always something that made them laugh really hard. After dinner, Lyris and Nikki headed back to the tent to get the stuff ready. Kristle and Sarah waited at the front of the Great Hall for their visitors.

**Harry's view**

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I were making our way to the Great Hall for dinner when I heard my name being called out, "Potter." I turned around and I was met with the sight of Zambini running. When he finally caught up with us he nodded his greeting towards the rest and all of us continued towards the Great Hall.

"Potter I just wanted to tell you that Malfoy and I won't be able to go with you guys, for that movie night thing. We have Quidditch practice."

"Quidditch practice? Tell Malfoy that it's only the beginning of the school year. He should lighten up and have some fun."

"Well, he is bent on beating you guys this year, so that means hell for the rest of us," Zambini responded and shrugged his shoulders. "Tell them we said sorry and we say hi." He waved his goodbyes and walked away.

"Well, I guess that means it's only the four of us," I commented and walked towards the table. I was really looking forward to this movie night. It felt like such a typical muggle teenager activity. I sometimes missed being a nobody muggle, instead of Harry "the boy who lived" Potter. I know that Hermione felt the same things as me because she missed being a muggle sometimes as well.

Dinner was entertaining, as it always is in the Gryffindor table. When Ron had finished everything that he could possible eat within hands reach, we made our way towards the entrance of the Great Hall. When we got there we saw Kristle and Sarah standing and waiting for us. "Aren't you guys missing some one else, actually two other people?" I asked curiously and while looking for Nikki and Lyris.

"Well we are still waiting for Draco and Blaise," Kristle responded.

"Umm… They won't be coming tonight, they have Quidditch practice.

"Oh! Ok then, we should head back to the tent," Kristle replied and started walking towards the doors that would lead outside, Sarah was right next to her.

"Wait! Aren't your other friends going to be there? Shouldn't we wait for them?" I asked without moving from my spot.

"They're already waiting there. They went ahead to get ready and clean up." They continued walking and we soon followed. On the way there we introduced Ginny to them and they introduced themselves to her.

The tents were something that I never could have imagined. We headed towards the tent at the far end on the left. The outside looked like a regular tent that most Muggles have, but I knew it would be different. My guess was right because when we walked in all four of us gasped at the sight. Inside were many muggle things and many wizard things. The first muggle thing that I noticed was the plasma screen tv. We all headed to sit towards the grouped couches. As we sat down, Nikki and Lyris came down and had a dvd in each of their hands. They had a look of confusion in their faces, but Kristle soon explained to them that Zambini and Malfoy couldn't make it. We all settled down and picked different movies to watch. We generally had a good time. Ron and Ginny were fascinated with the tv, and all the movies. We had to explain many things to them but we still had fun. During the movies we had some s'mores, which to rest of us, including me and Hermione was unaware that existed. We also did chocolate fondue and other muggle food. They also had some wizarding food like pumpkin pasties, but all in all it was Ron's idea of heaven. After the good night we all headed back before curfew, before Filch got a hold of us. We promised that we would join them for their Saturday movie night as much as we could. Ron agreed enthusiastically about this idea. Ron and I had Quidditch practice the next day so we went straight to bed.

Normal view

8:30 am

Kristle got out of bed to prepare breakfast; it was her turn this Sunday to make it. She got all the ingredients needed to make French toast. In SWA their quarters were similar to like the one that they were recently occupying. Every since they could remember they would always take turns making breakfast every Sunday morning. Half an hour later, Lyris came down followed by Sarah. They helped set the table up and slowly start cleaning the mess. Sarah went to kitchen and helped Kristle with bringing out the food and Lyris went to wake up Nikki. All of this was done without a person speaking to one another. The only way that they communicated was through grunting, which each seemed to understand one another.

During breakfast they discussed what they were all doing. By the time it was done they decided to visit Hogsmeade after lunch for about 4 hours. After dinner they were to discuss their homework and figure some things out. They cleaned up their mess and headed to what each was planning to do. This was their free time to do what ever they wanted to do by themselves. Nikki went back to sleep, as Kristle went to shower. Sarah stayed at the living room and curled up to read a book, while Lyris went to go flying for a bit. Not long after they all met down stairs to head to lunch. While at lunch they asked Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to join them to Hogsmeade, they willingly accepted.

Hogsmeade was fascinating for the four girls. They had to complete some shopping for school, which they did together. With the help of the Hogwarts student they got their school shopping done, faster than expected. It was mainly their potions ingredients that they shopped for because it was too dangerous to bring them around in case the potion glass got broken. After they had this done they went shopping for their own things, such as candies. While shopping they met up with Blaise and Draco and decided to have some dinner together. It was a blast having dinner together. They had fun talking about the teachers and getting to know each other. The girls talked about clothes and the boys in the school. The boys and Lyris were talking about the Quidditch teams around the world and the upcoming Hogwarts Quidditch competition season.

"How can she stand talking to them about Quidditch?" Hermione asked looking at Lyris with some sympathy and bafflement.

"Well, she's always been the Quidditch freak; I guess she misses talking to someone about it. I mean we all play Quidditch, but Ly is the only fanatic about it. Sometimes we joke that she should have been born a guy, with all the sports that she does," Nikki explained.

"Well at least she can also talk about something besides Quidditch. For those guys, they eat, breath, sleep and think about Quidditch everyday," Ginny commented, which earned a whole lot of laughter from the rest of the girls.

"We should pull them apart, before we're late for the last carriage back to Hogwarts." Kristle said as she stood up and headed towards Lyris and the group of guys. The rest of the girls followed and they were soon on their way back to Hogwarts. When they got back the headed in their separate directions and said good nights.

When the girls got back to their tents they all sat around their study table.

"Ok we have to figure out our assignments. I think that we should do potions first so that we can get the potion started." Kristle started as she looked at the assignment. When it came to partner work they all knew how to decide who would go with whom. They all took out a scrap piece of parchments and wrote down their names. They gave it to Kristle and she took them in her hands and jumbled them around. After a while she held out her hand and Sarah grabbed a paper. She drew out Lyris, which meant that Kristle was with Nikki. For the rest of the night they sat and figured out their schedule.

While they were staying at Hogwarts, they had to attend only some of the classes. They were all listed down in their assignments. The rest of the work was to be done in group work or on their own. For the people the took potions they were allowed to use the potions lab as much as they pleased as long as they did not disturb the classes. All students were allowed in any of the classrooms, but they also had a class room of their own, like a study area. To hand in their work they were to give it in to the respective professors that taught in Hogwarts and they were to grade it. The tests were taken when they had finished a certain assignment and were taken with supervision. It was mandatory for everyone to wear their uniform once school started and they were inside of Hogwarts.

Lyris and Sarah figured that they were going to do the research before lunch, individually and do the actual brewing of the potions in the afternoon. All the different schools had different methods in keeping their potion ingredients. The Beauxbatons requested a room for themselves so the students would be able to use it with privacy. The Drumstrang students kept all their potions in the boat and did every class there. The SWA students chose to use the potion labs with the Hogwarts students because there were only 6 students that took potions. Each student in SWA that took potions had a locker at the back of the class where they kept all their personal potions ingredients. For the potions assignment they were required to write a 2 and a half foot essay on the Veriteseaum (?) and actually brew it. Kristle and Nikki decided to meet up with them after lunch so that they could brew it as well. Lyris was the better potion maker than the rest, because of her uncle's tutoring in the past years and since this potion was hard to make Kristle and Nikki needed all the help that they could get.

Each of them mastered a specific subject; well they were all good when it came to studies, except that they excelled in some. Nikki mastered transfiguration, Kristle excelled in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Sarah did amazingly well in Charms and Lyris was the potions nerd. However there was one subject that they all excelled in, History of magic. They helped each other out in homework so much that they tended to be always the top 4 of all the classes. They often competed in a friendly way when it came to exams, because Lyris had an uncanny way of either beating the girls in their specialty or close to beating it. They claimed that Lyris was the brainy one out of all of them because she only put as much effort in her work as the other girls, but seemed to excel more. Her excuse was that she wanted to stay on her extra activities. In SWA when someone was part of a school activity, such as Quidditch, Fencing, Archery and more, then they were required to have a certain amount when it came to school grades.


End file.
